


Letters From War

by Pey119



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Army, Complete, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot Collection, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Nico di Angelo is in the navy and William Solace is an army medic. Both were thrown into World War Two after Pearl Harbor. This is a collection of letters between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Will,

It's hard over here, we both knew it would be, but I like the feeling that I'm helping. They killed my dad on November 7. I'm going to make them pay one way or another.

The guys on my boat aren't as happy to be here as me. I've seen five suicides. Two were hangings, three were drownings. Drowning looks like the worst way to go, so painful.

But who am I to say? I can't understand it cause I've never wanted to kill myself before.

You're the doctor here. Does drowning hurt?

Love, Nico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico,

Try not to listen to them about suicide. I don't want you to think about that. Don't think about drowning or hanging. Trust me, I've seen my fair share, too.

Usually, we get patients from gunshot wounds. Half of them survive. We don't get patients who got hit from Big Bertha anymore. They usually die before they get here. Have you ever seen one of those wounds? Both legs blown off? Sometimes their whole head gone?

I know I'm not fighting, I know. But sometimes I think you got the better end of this. You don't have to see the destruction these armies leave in their wake.

Just stay alive.

Love,

Will


	2. Chapter 2

Will,

You don't know how lucky you are.

The Air Force likes what they do because they don't have to see their enemies die. They don't see the light leave a human's eyes.

Soldiers on the front lines have an excuse to kill. Through all the sweat and adrenaline, it's to survive. To physically survive.

The navy? We see our enemies die. If we didn't kill them we could still live. We see the wrecks of their boats, we see the summaries blow up.

Sometimes there are body parts floating in the water. You can't tell what they use to be, but when you fish them how you can tell they're human bones. One time we found some of those bones in a belly of a fish. I didn't eat that night.

Keep doctoring. Keep saving lives. I wish I could be saving them instead of killing them.

Love,

Nico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico,

First of all: YOU HAVE TO EAT! YOU CAN'T NOT EAT BECAUSE THAT FISH HAD A BAD DIET! IF YOU WANT TO STAY HEALTHY THEN YOU HAVE TO EAT EVERY TIME THEY GIVE YOU SOMETHING.

Second of all: Stop acting like you're a murderer. You're my Nico, the boy who couldn't stop drawing birds whenever he saw them. The walls in your room were full of those drawings... Why did you always like them so much? You never told me.

You don't kill just to kill. You do your job, you serve your country. Please stop thinking of yourself as a murderer.

Promise to eat for me. You need to stay healthy.

Love,

Will


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Will,

I've seen five more suicides. Only one guy left a note, we found it in his pocket asking us to tell his wife that he loved her. He never said why he did it.

Have you seen suicides? Have you ever tried to save a life that didn't want to be saved?

Have you ever thought about suicide?

We've had so many deaths that we needed to get almost a whole new crew. The new guys don't understand what they're getting into. Not yet.

They ask me why I don't flinch when we find a body. I ask them how they haven't seen one yet.

Drowning still looks the worst. Whats the science behind it? Why does it hurt so bad? I know you have to know. Let me know?

Love,

Nico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neeks,

It's gory but I'll tell you to hopefully keep you away from it.

First is the pain of not having oxygen. But your instinct keeps you from breathing that water in. So you're in agony until you start to lose consciousness. That's when you breathe the water in. It's called the break point.

Once you breathe the water in it hurts even worse. Your body knows you shouldn't have breathed it in, but it had no other choice. Once you get the water in your lungs, you're too weak to swim back up. That's the end.

Eventually, you pass out.

And yes, I've seen suicides. I never got to save any of them. Soldiers see too much. They feel guilty for what they've done. They use their guns or they step on a mine. I never get to them when they're still alive.

It sucks. It really does. If they hadn't been drafted then they'd still be alive.

Why did you sign up? Why did I? I'm regretting it, Neeks. I really am.

I love you so much,

Will


	4. Chapter 4

Will,

We saved one guy in time before he could drown. He said it was peaceful. Under those waves, worrying about nothing, looking up at the pale sun above... He said it was beautiful. He said the pain was worth it.

I don't think it looks that bad anyone. If I have to die, I hope it's peaceful like that. I don't want to explode or have my body not in one piece. I want it to be peaceful, I want them to be able to ship my body back home.

If you had to pick how you died, what would you choose? Gunshot to the head? Blown up? Something instant?

I would choose to drown.

I miss you,

Nico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico,

You're worrying me. So I need you to promise me something, okay? I need you to promise me this. Promise not to kill yourself. Just promise for me, okay?

I love you. I love you more than anything. When this damn war is over, let's move in together. Just me and you. Doesn't that sound good?

It can't happen if you kill yourself. So stay strong. Keep looking forward. Keep my letters with you.

I love you,

Will


	5. Chapter 5

William Solace, Field Medic in the United States Army,

I regret to inform you of the death of Nico di Angelo, navy soldier of the USS Hornet. Cause of death is ruled out as suicide by drowning. A note he left asked for you to be informed of his death.

US Navy Captain Charles Perry Mason


End file.
